1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable fixing member and a cable fixing structure for fixing a cable to a vehicle body, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
When wiring of cable/electric wire (simply called “cable” hereafter) is laid, for example, when wiring is laid under a suspension of an automobile (called “under a vehicle spring” hereafter), an intermediate portion of a cable is held and fixed to a vehicle body side, to thereby prevent a contact between a tire and the other component, and the cable. A metal clamp is generally used as a fixing unit of the cable. The metal clamp holds an outer periphery of the cable from both sides by a pair of metal components, and fixes the metal component to a vehicle body, etc., by using a screw, etc., with the cable held by the metal components, to thereby hold the cable.
As an example of a the metal clamp in the past, patent document 1 discloses a clamp wherein although a movement of an electric wire in an axial direction is regulated, rotation thereof is allowed, in an electric wire holding device for holding the electric wire for supplying electric power to an in-wheel motor incorporated in a wheel. The clamp holds a buffer cylinder member fitted to an outer periphery of the electric wire and attached thereto by an adhesive agent, etc., from both sides by clamp body components, and rotatably supports the electric wire, with a bearing structure provided between the buffer cylinder member and the clamp body components. By allowing a rotation of the electric wire, breakage of the electric wire by repeated bending due to a vertical movement of the wheel is prevented.
(Patent document 1) Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2007-276738
Incidentally, a conventional metal clamp holds an outer peripheral side of the cable by a pair of clamp components (a base member and a pressing member, being clamp body components in the patent document 1) from both sides, and the metal clamp is attached to a vehicle body side at two places on both end sides by a bolt, etc. However, such a structure involves the following problem.
Namely, there is a problem that the metal clamp is sized up in a longitudinal direction, due to a fixing part fixed to both end sides of the metal clamp in a longitudinal direction (such as an arrangement direction of the cable) by a bolt, etc. Further, there are a plurality of fixing parts of the metal clamp (two places in the patent document 1), and therefore when a pair of clamp components that constitute metal clamps (a base member and a pressing member of the clamp body components in the patent document 1) are overlapped on each other, this is a work while considering a holding state of the cable. However, there is also a problem of a poor workability, such that it might be difficult to slightly adjust the holding state to solve a twisting of the cable held by the metal clamp. Such a poor workability leads to a poor reproducibility or a poor assembling accuracy of the cable in a positional relation between the cable and the metal clamp, and therefore improvement is desired in a viewpoint of keeping a constant quality.